is_it_lovefandomcom-20200222-history
Ryan Carter/Walkthrough
Here are the walkthroughs within Ryan's route. Walkthrough Here are the walkthroughs in the first season. Their reasons of changing the English language from Italian, Spanish, Portuguese and French because the English language of the game had horrible grammars during the player's narration and its dubbing. I made some description or remarks in parenthesis on the chosen answers due to the horrible grammars within the game. Note: The parenthesis which are my comments and remarks in all Is it Love? main games are not spoilers. There is a line-by-line walkthrough and a summarized walkthrough below. Please read whichever is preferred. Season One (Summary) The first chapter of Ryan: Is it Love? begins with the main character (MC), describing Ryan Corporations. The MC describes the corporation as "one of New York's most influential firms", and describes the building as a "high glass building marked with its founder's name in capital letters and its personnel all spruced up". The MC mentions that her current job position as communication's assistant was one that she was wishing for since the end of her studies. The MC also mentions that she works as a team with Matt. An extravagant party was thrown in celebration of the corporation's anniversary and took up two floors of the building. After the party, the MC, Lisa, and Matt are found downstairs. Lisa suggests the idea of spending the rest of the night at Starlite's, a typical meetup bar for the group of three. After Lisa hails a taxi, the MC realizes that she left her bag in the building. The MC quickly leaves to retrieve her bag as her friends wait for her. The MC attempts to enter the building, only for the security guard to block her entry. The player can choose between showing the guard an official badge or by persuading him with "puppy-dog eyes", though none work. The MC relies on the help of Mark Leviels to enter the building. The MC notifies the reader that she feels as if something strange is about to take place before stepping into the elevator. The MC silently plays a romance game on her phone until the elevator stops at another floor. Desperate to retrieve her bag as soon as possible, the MC shows a bit of irritation. A man enters the elevator, and the MC notices the physical appearance of the man through the corner of her eye. She describes the man as wearing an elegant suit with an athletic looking build, subtle perfume, and hands that would belong to a young man. The MC was never able to take a direct look at the man's face. Suddenly, the motor of the elevator stops, leaving the MC and the young man in a dark elevator. After her phone runs out of battery, the idea of only two people - her and the attractive young man - left in the elevator excites her. Season One (Line-by-Line Walkthrough) Chapter One http://syruprain.blogspot.com/2016/12/walkthrough-is-it-love-ryan-carter.html *I love it! *I studied in the United States. *I’m enjoying it! *I like dancing too. *I never forget anything! *Look at him with puppy dog eyes. *I'd like to live the same thing... *There are still people about...? *Look at him. *It's really exciting! (As she and Ryan are stuck inside the elevator during black out) *Let go. *I want his lips on me. (When the two begin to kiss) *Let him continue. (Allowing Ryan to make out on her) *Say nothing. (As she was in Ryan's arms) *Agree. *The easy type! *Joke. *Shame the elevator didn't stay broken down longer!... *At least your motorbike counterbalances. *Tease him. *Talk to her about herself. *Act jaded. *Why do you say that? *He’s a nice guy. *No! *Give it a kiss. *I prefer sweet food. *I love cooking. *Rest for tomorrow. *I’m wearing a skirt suit that highlights my legs. *Say hi. *Accept politely. *He’s nice. *Tell him the truth. * Walk forward confidently. (The sentence added up with an 's' to became "Walk forwards confidently") *Thank her. *Wait to be called in. *I wonder who he is... (Trying to know who Ryan is) *Apologize. (It was misspelled as "apologise") *He seems sincere... (as Ryan mentions about the wine that she said) *I was only saying the truth! *What the hell am I doing here...? *Look him straight in the eye. (When Ryan suggested to her about the wine) *I'm gonna have to be convincing! *Deal the fatal blow. *We're playing on my grounds. *Maybe she was invited to resign. (As Mark mentions about the person who was resigned by Ryan) *Reassure him. *No problem! (She decides to help Mark on his work duties before tomorrow) *Ash him what's up? (It changes with a period) *Accept. *Matt's distorting things. (Matt always making fun of her) *Laugh with them. (She laughs with Matt and Lisa after hearing of Ryan's preparations) *He's intimidating. (Knowing of Ryan's dominant personality) *He's a handsome young man... *What tells you he was? (She noticed how resentful Matt was when it comes to rich people especially in Ryan's case) *It's beyond just physical attraction... *Start with the side dishes. *Calm down, it's just a social gathering... *A chance to meet anybody who's anybody. *I wonder if it's sincere. (After seeing all of the activities Ryan had in his humanitarian aid) *Look at Google Images. (After seeing Ryan's bio data across the internet and as a single bachelor) *Say Hello. (When Cassidy passes by) *Don't let her get to me. (After she yells her to go back to work) *It's Cassidy. *Avoid the subject. *I'm gonna call him: Mister Intense eyes. (As she makes a blog about Ryan) *I proofread it before posting it. *Scratch it on top of its head. *I wanted a dog. *Say hi. *What's going on? *Ask him what's going on. (As Gabriel shows up to see her and Matt in their respective cubicles) *Why are you saying that?! *Laugh nervously. (As Mark informs her that Ryan needs her to be his new assistant) *Stay calm. *It's a joke! Chapter Twohttp://jesjournal90.tumblr.com/post/169907124927/is-it-love-ryan-chapter-2-walkthrough *Say hello. *Present myself politely. *An hour… *It's pleasant as an office! *Is this serious! *Say hello. *Stay polite *His quick responses are intriguing. *He’s provoking me… *Let out a little mocking laugh. *Yes, Joy *Look it up on the computer. *Open it. *Is that what you hired me for? *But he must be! *Answer back. *He’s playing… *Tease her. *I don’t know what to do… *He talked about talent... *But Matt, Gabriel… *He’s really attractive… *Laugh about it. *She's right. *Something interesting at last! *This job is getting interesting! *Maybe he's a nice guy... *Walk towards it. *He’s intimidating. *Call out to him. *I have the upper hand! *Raise the availability issue. *Negotiate my salary. *50,000 dollars. (She wants a bigger salary) *I made a right decision. *Talk to her about Carter. *Ask her what she wants. (As she encounters Cassidy) *Don't let her push me around. *Provoke her. *I'll miss him. *We? (Ryan informs her that they had an interview for the Fox News) *That's crazy! (Not to realize that the mystery guy who make her out inside the elevator during the black out was really Ryan) *It really is very classy? (After meeting with Ryan's bodyguard Jake Stewart and riding the limousine, she was impressed how classy they rode the limousine) *Or he preferred to say nothing... (When Ryan is with her) *He's probably excellent at it. (He enjoys about news interviewing) *Sorry?! *A place that suits Carter. *She's under his spell... (She noticed the female journalist was astounded on Ryan's appearance) *I hate being filmed! *Oh no! She's gonna ask me something! *I find her question a little misplaced. *I feel he's sincere. *That's what I call style. *She did ask for it! *Who is she? (When Ryan's sister Jenny Moore shows up) *She's taking him away! (Okay! She was unaware that both Ryan and Jenny are siblings) *He really is very thoughtful. *Talk about Carter. (As she wants to talk about Ryan to Jake) *Ask him if he lives here. (She asks Jake if he lives in New York but Jake told her that he lives in Ohio) *Ash about him. *That you like to be in control. (As she and Ryan are on the limousine together while she was dreaming about him on her sleep) *Let him talk. *Let him carry on. *I feel terribly excited. (After she had dreamed about Ryan who makes out with her inside the limousine) *Thank her. *Take the top file. *Blame myself! *I probably need to archive it all. *Don't make things worse. (When Ryan shows up on his office) *I understand... *What are they still doing here? *Great! *Has she thought of bringing shoes? *He's difficult to figure. (Trying to know about Ryan) *Why not! *I miss you all... (Gabriel was present in the party) *Matt's right. *Tease him. *Is he serious? *Tease him. *Ask if they're together. (She asks Matt if both Colin and Doris were together) *Look it up on the schedule. *Probably a pile of files. *Untie the knot carefully. *It's fantastic! Chapter Three *Perfect! *Carter has taste. (Knowing that Ryan's taste for beautiful and glamorous women) *Say hello. *It's sweet of him. (She likes Jake's compliments about her outfit) *I feel powerful. *Oh yes! *Be admiring. *Thank you. (When Mark compliments about her dress) *He's nice. *A speech given by Carter? Great! *Probably the museum's director. *He's so gorgeous! (Complimenting on Ryan's formal appearance) *All women are attracted to him. (All the girls are attracted on Ryan) *Look at Carter. (As she looks on Ryan) *I must be imagining things. *I love it when there are people. *I didn't have the choice. *I can't accept! (Knowing this dress she had wore is not hers) *It was very good. *There's something a little too familiar between them both. (Not knowing that both were siblings as Ryan laughs) *I feel relieved. (When Ryan finally introduced his younger sister) *She's on the reserve. *He's less intimidating that way. *Answer with a joke. (As she sends a joke text message to Lisa) *Say something. *I think its going to irritate me. *It's disgusting! (Seeing that making an auction for girls towards guys to hang out with) *I just needed some fresh air. *Take a cab. *Laugh about Carter. *Worried you'll get into trouble? *Lighten the mood. *Take care of (pet name). *Take a bath. *I'm fantasizing about my boss! *He probably didn't like me leaving so soon. (When Ryan was looking for her while sending a text message to her) *What a nerve he has? (Replaces with the exclamation point turning into a sentence as "What a nerve he has!") *Wait for his answer. *Tread carefully. *He's so annoying! *He's more likely gonna tease me... (Knowing her conflict schedules between the concert and the charity ball) *I didn't feel at ease. *He was too busy. *Do you think I went too far? *You're right. *I bought some new shoes. *He gives me a lot of work. *He was different with her. (As she tells Lisa about Ryan's sister Jenny) *I don't believe you! *Kid with her. *Say nothing. *An Anna Todd. *It's very possible. *Watch TV. *Sit down. (As she sits down at Ryan's office) *Of course! *Apologize. (As Ryan explains to her about her role at the charity ball) *Don't lose countenance. (As Ryan shows his angry expression) *No. *Stay silent. *He's right. *Say something. *I feel guilty. *I know he won't be mad. *I would so much have wished for it to be one. *What's up? *Tease them both. *Apologize for the concert. (She apologizes Colin for not showing up at the concert due to conflict schedules and due to Ryan's invitation to the charity ball) *Tell the truth. *It's a good impersonation. *I don't know. *Tell them about it. *I find him difficult to grasp. *Laugh. *Tease him. *I don't give up that easily. *Ask her curtly. *Thank Colin. *Go to see him. *Accept. (As Ryan shows up and requested her to have a drink on his office) *Observe him. *Drink too. *Is he feeling as hot as I am? (She noticed Ryan loosens his blue tie and slightly unbuttoned his button shirt) *It would be very exciting... *He made his dream come true... (As Ryan explains his dream to her about his company would be the same as the Empire States Building) *I don't think it's innocent. (The player imagines Ryan's closeness to her was real or not while keeping her innocence) *I would so want to act... (Knowing of their unwanted attraction with another) *Ask him to say that again. (Revealing that Ryan wants to take her to Houston on his interview) *Ok. *Put my glass down. (Upon hearing that they're gonna go there by private jet) *Ask him if I can leave. Chapter Four * Try a mantra. * Get a glass of water. * Probably some wacko! * Stand. (As Lisa gives her some coffee from Starbucks) * I feel a little pang of emotion. * Make fun of Matt. * Great! (When Mark shows up as he asked her about her new job) * I'm flattered. * Ask him if he wants to work here. * Stay professional. * Ask him if all is well. * Propose to go to lunch. * Talk about him. (When she and Mark had a little snack) * A sandwich with smoked salmon. * Thank him. * I miss them. * Don't worry him. * I'm not hungry anymore. (After Mark catches her when she was collapsed) * It's a surprise! * Great! * You're right! * Reality is far from dreams... * Very serious. * I'm afraid of my feelings. * Yeah! * Be amused. (After Lisa became surprised after hearing of this) * Be interested. * Be naughty. * A week to calm down. * Play his game. (As Matt normally makes fun of her) * Cheer him up. * How cute. * Anyway, how's it going? * Tell him the truth. * Wait till you get to the restaurant. * Same as you! * His elusiveness is bugging me. * Answer in the same tone. * Play his game. *I'm going to Houston with him. *Ask her if she's okay. *Act indifferent. *Propose a coffee. (As Jake arrives at her apartment) *Joke. *My heart is pounding in my chest. (As Ryan was inside the limousine) *Snigger. (As she and Ryan are alone inside the private jet) *Provoke him. *Ask him for advice. *I feel ready. *Watch him. *It's just apparent calm. *It must be unbearable. *Sit. *Stay professional. (As Jake wants to give his phone number to her) *He's nice. *Read through my notes one last time. *Propose coffee. *Lie. (While being interviewed) *No, not solely. *There's nothing, in particular, to be said about that. *Put her in place. (Finally had enough of her talking about Ryan) *She wants to push me to the limit. *Put things right. *Awful! (Informing Lisa that the interview is awful) *Stop it! *He sees everything. *Thank her. *Agreed! *I feel nervous. *Ask him if something's wrong. *Play innocent. *Defend yourself. *Why is he so cold?! (Despite being scolded by Ryan, he seems so cold after the awful interview) *Yes! *Shared feeling! *Which ones? *Provoke him. *Hold his gaze. (Despite how mad he was, she was gazing on his handsome looks) *Calm things down. (Trying to calm it down and apologize about the relationship between half-siblings) *Answer him. (Seeing Ryan folded his sleeves into cuffs knowing of his attraction to her) *Whisper. (Noticing his uncontrollable attraction towards her. Seeing that a relationship between an employee and a boss were forbidden) Chapter Five * I knew it! (When Ryan reveals it was him who strangely get close to her at the elevator in the beginning of the first chapter) * YOU kissed me! * Ask him why then. * His attitude is annoying. (Getting annoyed on what Ryan had said) * He's trying to destabilize me. * He makes me forget myself. * Is he playing with me? * He plays with others too. * I don't care. * I wonder where they went after... * Get myself a glass of water. * That's an idea! * Down. (She was feeling down) * He wanted to have a little fun. * Stay courteous. (After she had bumped into Jenny) * Ask her how she's going. * Defend myself. (Seeing her aggressive attitude) * What's her problem?? (As Jenny threatens her while showing her bitchy attitude) * Get annoyed. * Clear the air with Jenny. * Yeah right! * He's testing me... * Don't sit down. * Be frank. * He's manipulating me... * I'm proud of myself! * I don't like this role. * Accept. * Watch him. * That's all? * I got angry with Gabriel! * I don't know what to say... * Tell him. (After Ryan gives her some advice about her weakness) * He's making fun of me! * He's annoying me! * No, not really... * I harbor the hope that we'll understand each other one day. * Ask him what his problem is. (Finally asks Jake about her problem with Ryan) * Tease him. * I don't see why... * Perrier with a slice of lemon. * He's kind. * Apologize. (After Jake reveals he was a former infantry officer in the US army) * Ask him how old he was. * Poor guy... (After Jake explains to her about his experiences in the Afghanistan war) * Confide. * He's not as sexy as Carter... * Attract his attention. (Upon looking on her pet hamster) * Let it all go. * I loved flying too. * I fell into the policeman's arms. * I missed his presence. * I love Korean food. * Group therapy? * No, I still have some work to do... * Drop the file off and...stay a little. * I like girl's night out. (Impressing on the night with girls) * Say hi warmly. * The construction site has burned down?! * In other words, how much of it? * Ask him. * Be encouraging. * Call him. * There's no harm... * It's ridiculous. * I will shed some light on all of this... * Pressurize him a bit! * Whatever! * What a coward! (Seeing how the taxi driver looks cowardly) * Promise him extra cash. (Just to follow Ryan) * I'm surprised! (After seeing Ryan was just giving a free stew to the homeless people in the street) * It makes him irresistible... (Knowing how sincere Ryan was) * Tell him about last night. * Answer confidently. * He's not so intransigent, after all. * I feel frustrated. * Is that all you can do? * The supply of drinking water is a vital issue... * They were having a private conversation. (Upon seeing both Mark and Cassidy were having their private conversation) * Give her the same. (She retaliated after Cassidy gives her a dirty look) * He is so cute. (Admiring on Mark's handsome looks) * But only one is truly charismatic. * Who knows what's gone on in here before?... * Have you seen us? * Tell her about the elevator episode. (As she finally tells Lisa that Ryan is indeed the strange guy in the elevator) * I think it's just physical. * He is my boss, even so! * She's probably right... * Get to the bottom of it. * You wanna talk about it? (Upon hearing the letter comes from Lisa's father as Lisa's family are dysfunctional) * Calm things down. * She should have told me! * I like Jake. * I do like those kind of moments. * What do you mean? * Are you looking for someone else? * Boast jokingly. * Give her a hug. (She finally gives Lisa a friendly hug) * It's a bit risky. (Noticing of Ryan's actions) * Tell him the truth. (She tells Jake the truth knowingly because of Ryan) * I'm going to see my boss * It's very exciting. * If that's what you like to think... * Challenge him. (Noticed how Ryan acted this way) * Stay silent. (Knowing of their game of love) * Let yourself go. (As Ryan begins to hug and kiss her romantically) * Provoke him. (When Ryan begins to lose control during the kiss but admits he never lose control of himself) * Kiss him. (As she pulls him over to kiss him) * Take off his jacket. (After Ryan begins to undress her) * Arch my body. * Tighten my legs. (Upon seeing that Ryan is about to had sex with her) * Tease me. (Realizing how domineering Ryan was when it comes to sex) * Be playful. * I'm falling in love... * What will happened between us? (Knowingly of their relationship between her and Ryan while staring at his naked body after they had sex on his office) Chapter Six * Assume the situation. * Smile at him. * Provoke him. * Be sarcastic. * Play innocent. * Magical. * There's no harm in that! (Being addicted on Ryan's manliness) * Yes, the city is beautiful at this time of day... * Ask him if he slept well. * Did I do something wrong? * Tease him. * Be admiring. * Set him a poser. * Press myself against him. * I make the most of it to pitch a piece of cheese. (As Ryan moves away to put his button shirt on) * Joke. * Play along. (From Ryan's naughtier rules) * Play hard to get. * Taste the wine. * I'm beginning to know. * Is he hiding something from me? * I'm not surprised. * Speak of Jenny. (As she asks Ryan about his half-sister Jenny Blake) * Tell him. *I feel good in his arms. *It's an exciting field. (Upon revealing to Ryan about her excellence in gastronomy and cooking) *We're on the same wavelength. *Divert his attention. *Threaten him. *Take offense. (It became as "offence" in the last note) *He's irresistable. (After he read her blog about he himself on the tablet) *He drives me crazy. *Tease him. *Provoke him. (When Ryan shows the navy blue necktie from his closet, he put the player on the bed by removing the sheet while taking off her shirt) *I let go. (When he plays with her by covering her eyes with his necktie as a blindfold) *Focus on touch. (As Ryan shows how passionate he is when he had sex with the player in a blindfold) *He's a busy man. *Tell it to her straight. (As she informs Lisa about Ryan) *Be naughty. *That I was serious? *I want to see him again. (Wanting to see Ryan again) *Stay professional. *Go up to his desk. *Bend slowly toward him. *Draw him closer to me. (As Ryan gets closer to her) *I don't want to leave. (Knowing that she likes Ryan and having desired to get touched with him in a romantic way) *Tell him to kiss me. (Trying to tell Ryan to kiss her) *Move away from Ryan. (Realizing that it was Mark who interrupts their romantic moment while knocking the door to his office) *He knows. *I won't let him destabilize me. *Play his game. *Stay calm. *Answer in the same tone. *I tend towards the first option. *I hate her already. (When there's another woman in Ryan's office and to his surprise) *I'd better go. *I'm addicted. *Propose to have a drink. (After encountering Jake outside with his limousine) *Ask him if there's a problem. *I feel guilty. *He doesn't like seeing us together. (Seeing that Ryan was jealous to see both player and Mark were together) *Talk to him about him. *I'm embarrassed. *Clear the air. *Ask him what his is. *He must have worries. *He's gonna leave... *Keep calm. *Talk to him. (As she talks to her pet hamster) *Ryan? *Is he jealous? *I feel ridiculous. (Upon reading Ryan's message that the woman he was acquainted with was his financial advisor) *Wait for his reply. *Tease him. *I'm glad he's coming. *Act as if nothing had happened. *Make myself desirable. *Show him. (Noticing that Ryan's romantic desire for her was strong and showing his naughty games with her) *Threaten him. *Take offense. *Think about his indecent proposal. *Tease him. *Get him to talk. *I needed to sort this out with Gabriel. *Answer him in the same tone. *Challenge him. (Trying to challenge Ryan while acting) *Move forward confidently. (It was added the 's' on the word forward) *I'm driving you crazy. *Challenge him. (Same answer as the first) *What plan could be better? *I have to talk to him. (Wanted to talk to Jake) *Get the information out of him. *He was very sexy. *I'm looking forward to dessert... *Say something. *Ask who these people are! *Put things right. *Defend Jake. (As she defends Jake from Ryan's strict orders) Chapter Seven * Worry. * Stay calm. * Tell him he's crazy! * Yes. Chapter Eight * Chapter Nine * Season Two (Summary) The second season takes place after Ryan finally reconciles with the player to continue their relationship in the end of the first season. Season Two (Line-by-Line Walkthrough) Chapter One * Agree. (As Ryan was asking her about if she loves Paris) * Show him how excited I am. * I like it. * I want to tease him. * I say yes right away! (When Ryan proposes her for the second time but turns out that their trip in Paris and his proposal to her was just a dream) * I feel overwhelmed. * I'm glad Lisa and Matt are here! * ...that he wants to talk to me. * ...that things get better. * ...be in front of my door. (She mistook Lisa as Ryan during the text message) * I rush to read the message. * I ignore them. (As the journalists and other media reporters were constantly trying to question about her relationship with Ryan just for their juicy gossips * Look for Ryan. * Don't stand still. * I'm seething. * I'm relieved. (Upon Ryan's arrival riding his Aston Martin) * Rush in the car. * Ask him. * Tell the truth. * Don't give in! * I play hard to get. * Challenge him. * Ask him to repeat. * Move back. * Listen to him. Chapter Two * Chapter Three * Stay friendly. * Cassidy or Alicia Boone? (Became suspicious of the two women) * Explode. (Upon learning that the threat letter given to her coming from Ryan's half-sister Jenny) * Regret. * I don't like being in this state. *Go to Jenny's. (Wanting to kick Jenny's ass once she gets on her house) *Be enthusiastic. *My smile comes back. *Feel guilty. (After making a good lie to Ryan) *I ring the doorbell. *Get irritated. (As Jenny was acting dumb) *Speak angrily. *Go at her. *Start to doubt. * References Category:Walkthrough Category:Ryan Carter